This invention relates to dental oral hygiene, and more particularly to a dental apparatus which can clean teeth and gums using a combination of a mechanical and a fluid cleaning action.
In order to treat and prevent dental disease, as well as avoiding root, surface, and interproximal cavities, it is necessary to have a regular program of dental oral hygiene. Numerous apparatus have been promoted to serve as prophylactic devices for preventing dental problems. Brushing and flossing of the teeth are well known prophylactic techniques, but are insufficient to thoroughly clean and protect the teeth. Irrigation apparatus are also available which serve to wash away the toxins produced by dental plaque. However, they do not remove the dental plaque itself. Even utilizing a pulsating action with the irrigation apparatus, still is insufficient to remove the dental plaque and provide adequate dental prophylactic.
Many types of chemical agents have been tried for removal of bacterial accumulations from the teeth. Most of these, however, also produce unwanted side effects. Even when these chemical agents are used in a milder form. They are still not effective for plaque removal. They are, however, effective for retarding the regrowth of bacterial plaque after it has been removed from the tooth surface.
More professional equipment is available for use by the dentist for interconnection to various dental apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,022 describes an apparatus which is connected to the dental drill having a tool which reciprocates and carries out mechanical cleaning of the teeth by mechanical or frictional engagement in order to remove the dental plaque. Such instrument is, however, complex, must be utilized under dental specialist conditions, and does not provide for irrigation of the tooth.
Accordingly, in providing suitable dental care, there is needed a device which can be readily utilized by consumers in caring for their own dentition, and which provides adequate cleaning of dentition by removing dental plaque while also cleaning and irrigating the surfaces and spaces between the teeth and can apply suitable chemical agents to retard the regrowth of dental plaque.